Обсуждение арбитража:Заявки
Данная страница предназначена для обсуждения общих вопросов, касающихся заявок на арбитраж. Конкретные заявки следует обсуждать на их страницах обсуждения. Архивы обсуждений: 2006 — 2010, 2011 — Вики-цитатник Здравствуйте! Возможно ли здесь подать иск, если мою страницу удалили из Вики-цитатника? Я пробовал делать перенаправление, показывает пустую страницу.--GRDSRG 17:43, 14 мая 2012 (UTC) : Для начала следует ознакомится с правилами: Чем не является Википедия, Значимость и Авторитетные источники. Участники и администраторы Викицитатника во многом стараются следовать этим правилам. --Eleferen 07:39, 15 мая 2012 (UTC) : Дополнение. Полномочия Арбитражного Комитета Русскоязычной Википедии не распространяются на братские проекты => заявку подавать бессмысленно ибо скорее всего отклонят.-- 12:29, 15 мая 2012 (UTC) Когда вносить заявку в таблицу? Моя заявка на арбитраж на доп. странице уже практически готова. Я могу её вносить в таблицу заявок сразу, или прежде должен дождаться дополнений к заявке от моих оппонентов? --Александр Устименко 13:28, 16 октября 2011 (UTC) : Можно вносить сразу.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 13:48, 16 октября 2011 (UTC) : Не забудьте только оповестить оппонентов и дать дифы на оповещения в заявке. --Lev 13:49, 16 октября 2011 (UTC) :: Я внес в таблицу.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 14:23, 16 октября 2011 (UTC) ::: Спасибо! Заинтересованные стороны известил. --Александр Устименко 04:40, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) Категоризация исков и прочая А зачем мы в категориях делаем уточнение вроде такого: «Категория:Википедия:Действия администраторов (решения АК)». Вообще категоризация слишком усложнена и неорганизованна. Предлагаю поменять категоризацию на такую: * Категория:Арбитражный Комитет. ** Категория:Заявки в Арбитражный Комитет. *** Категория:Отклонённые заявки в Арбитражный Комитет. *** … *** Арбитраж:О пародиях на статьи. *** … ** Категория:Решения Арбитражного Комитета. *** Категория:Решения Арбитражного Комитета по алфавиту. **** … **** Арбитраж:Дело об удалении статьи Gay.ru. **** … *** Категория:Решения Арбитражного Комитета 1-го состава. **** Арбитраж:Дело об удалении статьи Gay.ru. **** … *** Категория:Действия администраторов. **** … **** Арбитраж:Дело об удалении статьи Gay.ru. **** … *** Категория:Восстановление и удаление страниц. **** … **** Арбитраж:Дело об удалении статьи Gay.ru. **** … Во-первых, избавимся от ненужного префикса «Википедия:». Во-вторых, сделаем категоризацию более наглядной и полезной. Полное дерево, я, конечно же, не покажу, но думаю, принцип понятен. KPu3uC B Poccuu 03:58, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) : Если не будет префикса «Википедия:» — дела попадут в пространство статей. Зачем? Dima io 09:00, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) :: Вы, видимо, не совсем знаете, как работает система категорий, но я могу Вас заверить, что этого не случится. KPu3uC B Poccuu 09:21, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ::: Страницы в категорию статей, конечно, не попадут, но префикс вводился специально для отделения внутренней кухни от статей, так что пусть будет. Львова Анастасия 09:30, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) :::: А теперь есть тенденция префиксы, указывающие на «внутренность» страниц, убирать, так как попасть в наши внутренние категории из основного пространства практически невозможно. В частности, на Запросы к ботоводам отказано в исполнении запроса о добавлении в категории участников префикса «User:». Да и не в этом главное, а в изменении самих названий категорий. KPu3uC B Poccuu 09:57, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) * Может я как-то вас удивлю, но такой принцип существует и сейчас. А насчёт префиксов — было же предложение создать пространство Арбитражный комитет: с алиасом АК:. Но что-то с обсуждением случилось и предложение забылось. Что касается организованности категоризации - она проводится по мере сил и возможностей участников, занимающихся ею. По ходу подачи, принятия или отклонения заявок,а также по существу решений страницы категоризируются в режиме реального времени. Wanwa 10:08, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ** То есть все «за» предложенную мной систему? Тогда, может быть, позволите мне править смело? KPu3uC B Poccuu 10:12, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) *** Не вижу полной поддержки как минимум касательно префиксов. Префикс «Википедия:» нужен в названии головной категории, чтобы подчеркнуть то, что она не включает в себя статьи и страницы основного пространства.; могу ещё предложить найти категории без префикса в Категория:Википедия:Служебные. Обычно при таких изменениях есть хотя бы аргументы; аргумент за изменение в данном случае — «на форуме ботоводов отказались делать что-то с аналогичным пространством, с другим префиксом, не имеющем предыстории», так? Львова Анастасия 10:43, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) **** В головных я так и так не предлагал убирать (Вы посмотрите, какой категорией является «Категория:Арбитражный Комитет» в моём предложении). И аргументом вообще-то было исчезновение ненужного префикса там, где читатели не могут оказаться. KPu3uC B Poccuu 11:12, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) *** А я слышал про консенсус. Особенно если это касается служебных механизмов. Wanwa 11:30, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) Без введения новых пространств имён Википедия потонет во всевозможных вспомогательных страницах. --OZH 10:55, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ** Поднимите снова вопрос введения нового пространства имён. KPu3uC B Poccuu 11:12, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) * Совершенно не понимаю, кому и чем мешает текущая ситуация и зачем нужно тратить время на её изменение. Пишите статьи! Андрей Романенко 10:59, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ** Мне, нелогичностью, чтобы была логика. Чем хочу, тем и занимаюсь. KPu3uC B Poccuu 11:12, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) *** Что конкретно нелогично. Конкретно, а не общЕ. Конкретный случай. Именно конкретный. Wanwa 11:30, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) **** «Категория:Википедия:Действия администраторов (решения АК)» и подобные вместо: * … ** Категория:Википедия:Решения Арбитражного Комитета. *** Категория:Википедия:Действия администраторов. KPu3uC B Poccuu 12:13, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) **** Это, видимо, для того, чтобы новички и не разобравшиеся в ситуации не ставили шаблон куда попало. А то так там окажутся не только иски. Но это имхо. Wanwa 14:02, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ***** Извините, какой шаблон? Не понимаю. KPu3uC B Poccuu 14:18, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ****** Прошу прощения, не шаблон, а категорию. Wanwa 15:38, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) ******* Ну, чтобы захламить категорию, ни какие уточнения в названиях не помогут, уж поверьте моему опыту, а также шаблоны в категориях «Эта категория для …, а не для …» и прочие ухищрения :) (проверить). KPu3uC B Poccuu 22:20, 17 октября 2011 (UTC) Как добавить заявку незарегистрированным участникам? Как добавить заявку на эту страницу незарегистрированным участникам? -- 18:48, 29 ноября 2011 (UTC) : Можете, например, создать заявку, а затем указать на неё ссылку - клерки добавят в таблицу. Или же послать заявку одному из арбитров или клерков для оформления.--Dima io 18:50, 29 ноября 2011 (UTC) : Благодарю за ответ! А где мне разместить ссылку на заявку? -- 18:57, 29 ноября 2011 (UTC) :: В вашем случае рекомендую прочитать на странице заявок на арбитраж инструкцию по подаче заявок заблокированными участниками. Dima io 19:47, 29 ноября 2011 (UTC) Подача заявки на арбитраж заблокированными участниками Каким образом заблокированные участники могут связаться с каким-либо участником Википедии или членами Арбитражного комитета, если их учётная запись заблокирована или не указан чей-либо адрес электронной почты? -- 21:42, 29 ноября 2011 (UTC) : Ответил на СО , продублирую здесь для будущих нужд. Воспользуйтесь вики-почтой. Для этого надо зайти под своей учетной записью на личную страницу кого-либо из арбитров и кликнуть ссылку Письмо участнику в третьем блоке слева. --Michgrig (talk to me) 06:33, 30 ноября 2011 (UTC) Оформление страницы Арбитраж:Заявки Простите, а нельзя ли случайно вернуть предыдущую цветовую гамму на данной странице? А то после последнего изменения аж в глазах рябит... --DR 13:28, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) *Поддерживаю просьбу. --Obersachse 13:35, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) * Ну вот, а у меня прошлая гамма никак толком не различалась ;( 7 оттенков зеленого.-- ShinePhantom (обс) 13:46, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) *: Цвета можно и те же оставить. Но не настолько яркие же! --DR 13:54, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) *::А так? -- ShinePhantom (обс) 14:15, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) *::: Направление явно верное :-) --DR 14:34, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) *::::Направление - да, но шаги слишком короткие. --Obersachse 14:39, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) * Абсолютно неудачное решение. 7 оттенков зелёного как раз показывали степень готовности заявок, а теперь ВП:ЗАЯ превратилось в шапито. Wanwa 15:51, 4 декабря 2011 (UTC) *:Только на ряде мониторов у меня эти оттенки неразличимы. -- ShinePhantom (обс) 06:35, 5 декабря 2011 (UTC) *:: Я несколько приглушил цветовую гамму, не судите строго. Wanwa 09:39, 5 декабря 2011 (UTC) *::: Разница между "Заявка отклонена" и "Заявка принята" практически неразличима. Отклоненные заявки надо как то более выделить цветом. TenBaseT 09:44, 5 декабря 2011 (UTC) *:::: Ок, добавить чуть-чуть красного. Wanwa 09:46, 5 декабря 2011 (UTC) *:::: Сделано. Wanwa 09:51, 5 декабря 2011 (UTC) *Зато теперь круто! --OZH 08:33, 20 июня 2012 (UTC) *: А как вы думаете, зачем я в этот АК избирался? :-) --DR 09:00, 20 июня 2012 (UTC) Пёстрота Будет ли наконец кто-то оформлять таблицу в эстетических цветах? Прямо в глазах рябит от пёстроты. Думаю, что серьёзная тема заслуживает серьёзного, а не ярмарочного оформления. --Obersachse 23:08, 22 января 2012 (UTC) : Томас, мы вдевятером бились над этой проблемой — чтобы было и не пёстро, и различаемо. Если ты предложишь что-то подходящее, это будет хорошо. Дядя Фред 13:04, 23 января 2012 (UTC) ::Различать можно буквами или мелкими символиками, не обязательно краской на всю строку. Другое предложение: Заявка подана, отозвана и т.д. - белым, Заявка принята и ведётся работа над ней - нежно жёлтым, Решение принято - нежно зелёным. Для большей детализации (если она вообще нужна) - буквенный код. --Obersachse 13:13, 23 января 2012 (UTC) :: Вот вам вариант. Львова Анастасия 13:21, 23 января 2012 (UTC) ---- Спасибо, мы обсудим как существующие статусы заявок, так и способы их представления, и постараемся улучшить читабельность таблицы. --D.bratchuk 14:44, 23 января 2012 (UTC) Я бы хотел прежде всего подчеркнуть, что явных причин полагать, что что-то поломано — нет. Да, есть отдельные нарекания на отдельные цвета или элементы оформления, но в целом текущее цветовое кодирование вполне работоспособно. Поэтому если веских причин менять что-то не будет, скорее всего, мы будем использовать текущую схему. Ниже я предоставляю своё личное видение того, какое кодирование используется сейчас, и то, каким оно могло бы быть. Я предлагаю заинтересовавшихся прокомментировать каждый из вариантов. Если интерес будет отсутствовать — ничего страшного, оставим всё как есть. Текущая раскраска * Схема У практически каждого статуса свой оттенок цвета. Оттенки оранжевого означают отклонение; оттенки синего и голубого — работу над заявкой; оттенки зелёного — публикация проекта и принятие решения. Плюсы — каждый статус друг от друга отличается, плюс сами цвета большинству следящих за ЗАЯ участников хорошо знакомы. Минусы — собственно, те же, цветов слишком много, и ухудшается возможность смысловой группировки. Упрощённый вариант 1 * Вариант 1 * Сравнение Здесь используются отстоящие друг от друга дальше (по сравнению с текущим вариантом) цвета, но добавлена группировка. Серый — отклонённые и отозванные заявки; телесный — заявки в работе; синий — опубликованный проект; зелёный — принятое решение. Плюсы — группировка по состоянию заявок более явно выраженная; цвета спокойнее. Минусы — отсутствие преемственности цветов, одни и те же цвета для немного разных статусов. Упрощённый вариант 2 * Вариант 2 * Сравнение То же, что и в первом упрощённом варианте, но с сохранённой преемственностью цветов. Дополнительный плюс — та самая преемственность. Дополнительный минус — зелёный, ярко-зелёный и синий ближе друг к другу, чем телесный, синий и зелёный (в варианте 1), поэтому различать их немного сложнее. P.S. Отдельно отмечу, что пока что АК13 раздумывает о целесообразности дальнейшего использования статусов «Обсуждение», «Подготовка решения», «Проект готов» и «Размещён проект отлонения». P.P.S. Полагаю также, что арбитрам нужно в первую очередь стремиться избегать пёстроты путём приведения заявок к ровному зелёному цвету:). --D.bratchuk 15:49, 31 января 2012 (UTC) *Упрощённый вариант 1 я считаю более-менее приемлемым. Хотелось бы осветлить ещё немного зелёный цвет (как в предпоследней строке левого примера на http://img41.imageshack.us/img41/3966/zayacompare.png). Минусы (одни и те же цвета для немного разных статусов) можно легко устранить буквенными кодами,как было уже предложено. А что вы скажете к оформлению, которое предложила Стася? Ведь нет необходимости закрашивать всю строку. --Obersachse 18:37, 31 января 2012 (UTC) ** Насчёт буквенных кодов — есть колонка «статус», в ней всё подробно написано. Вариант с закраской только первой колонки хуже, на мой взгляд, тем, что статус заявки является более важным её параметром, нежели «международный, военный и пр.» для аэропортов. Но я попробую и такой вариант. --D.bratchuk 07:41, 1 февраля 2012 (UTC) ***Может, я неясно излагал свою мысль. Если статус показан цветом и подстатусы буквами, то обходимся меньшим количеством цветов и вся эта затея будет менее пёстрой. При этом важная информация сразу бросается в глаза (передаётся цветом), а менее важная (подстатус) не отвлекает тех, кого она не так сильно интересует. --Obersachse 15:55, 1 февраля 2012 (UTC) **** Да нет, я вроде это же самое и имел в виду. Я просто не вижу причин ещё раз вводить какой-то «буквенный код», если есть колонка «статус» в которой написан собственно статус. Томас, можешь привести пример буквенных кодов, о которых ты говорил? --D.bratchuk 16:01, 1 февраля 2012 (UTC) *****Статуса всего три. Белый/серый - арбитры ещё ничего не делают. Голубой - арбитры работают, но ещё думают. Зелёный - арбитры приняли решение. Покажу на примере статуса «Решение». Пока три подстатуса и соответственно три оттенка зелёного. Можно обойтись одним зелёным цветом, добавляя символы или буквы. Например П=Размещён проект, Ч=Частичное решение, Р=Решение принято. Преимущества: не так пёстро, статус одним взглядом сразу виден. Ничего не отвлекает. Зелёный, значит арбитры уже приняли решение. Если вдруг кому то дополнительно нужно знать степень готовности решения, то это он увидит по букве П, Ч или Р. Вместо букв можно придумывать цифры или треуголники, квадратики и кружочки или ещё что-то. Хоть полное описание статуса, т.е. «Размещён проект». --Obersachse 17:55, 1 февраля 2012 (UTC) ****** Понял. Ну вот полное описание статуса уже есть, а другие предложенные способы (первые буквы, различная форма значков) вряд ли будут работать, так как не являются очевидными и понятными без дополнительного разъяснения. --D.bratchuk 07:46, 2 февраля 2012 (UTC) Ещё один совет Совет от Артёма Горбунова, основателя одноимённого дизайн-бюро. В течение нескольких дней там могут появиться дополнительные комментарии советчиков, так или иначе интересующихся информационным дизайном. --D.bratchuk 08:14, 2 февраля 2012 (UTC) Есть ли перспективы у заявки? Руководствуясь ВП:РК хочу подать заявку в АК относится ситуации в статье Тибет (1912—1951) и действиях участника (нарушения ВП:ВОЙ, ВП:ПОКРУГУ, ВП:ВЕС, ВП:НТЗ). Ранее мной были написаны два запроса посредничества по статье: Википедия:К посредничеству#Статьи об оккупации/присоединении Тибета КНР, Википедия:К посредничеству#Тибет (1912–1951), первый был удовлетворён, второй без ответа; несколько запросов на ВП:ЗКА, последние из них остались без ответа; статья два раза защищалась по причине неконсенсусных правок; тема на ВП:ВУ, также оставшаяся почти без внимания других участников; тема на ВП:Ф-В. Так как последний запрос на ВП:ЗКА (где приведены ссылки на большинство прочих тем и запросов) Википедия:Запросы к администраторам#Тибет (1912—1951) скорее всего тоже останется без ответа и какого-то итога со стороны администраторов, а участник просто удалил шаблоны и объявил, что всё доказано и какое-то большинство его поддержало, я не знаю куда писать и судя по всему остаётся только запрос в АК. Перед тем как потратить время на написание запроса хотелось бы узнать: # Рассмотрят ли арбитры запрос по существу (где-то я слышал, что АК не занимается содержанием статей)? То есть значимость цитат Андреева и авторитетность Лопатина? # Может быть я не исчерпал все средства для разрешения конфликта и мой запрос будет скорее всего отклонён? Тогда куда мне написать ещё? Или может быть просто остановиться и война правок у нас главный аргумент в спорах? dhārmikatva 15:28, 22 февраля 2012 (UTC) Архивация Судя по всему, архивация отключена из-за смены формата шаблона заявки. Так как мой бот уже занимается сортировкой заявок по номерам в архивах, я могу его настроить и на архивацию. Есть такая необходимость? --Emaus 11:36, 25 августа 2012 (UTC) Вопрос про скорость рассмотрения заявок Я не знаю, как быстро рассматривали заявки другие составы АК, поэтому возник вопрос относительно скорости рассмотрения заявок - тут есть заявки, висящие с мая (уже 5 месяцев как). Это нормально, или только этот состав АК так долго рассматривает заявки? Wgm 16:48, 16 октября 2012 (UTC) : Можете посмотреть старые версии в истории. Например, в октябре прошлого года майские заявки тоже висели.--Обывало 17:05, 16 октября 2012 (UTC) АК:855 АК:855 имеет статус "Заявка подана" уже третью неделю. Просто напоминаю об этом, а то у меня есть подозрение что все об этом забыли. Zero Children 21:01, 30 марта 2013 (UTC) * АК сейчас, как я понимаю, просто не до нее, у них вообще сейчас активность снизилась.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 09:23, 31 марта 2013 (UTC) Заявка переслана Вчера я получил по емайлу заявку от одного из бессрочно заблокированных участников и, согласно правилам, переслал её одному из членов АК. Напишите, если она потерялась, я тогда пошлю ещё раз. Раскрытие деталей — на усмотрение АК. Если АК не собирается её рассматривать по какой-либо причине, я могу передать заявителю. — Adavyd 16:21, 9 августа 2013 (UTC) * Спасибо, заявка получена и передана на рассмотрение АК. Джекалоп 16:35, 9 августа 2013 (UTC) Каким образом заявка должна появится в таблице например вот эта? Она там сама должна появится или ее кто то добавляет?--Рош Магогович Массагетов 17:46, 9 октября 2013 (UTC) * Добавляет автор. Или можете обратится к Клеркам, чтобы кто-то из них помог с оформлением.-- Vladimir Solovjev обс 18:02, 9 октября 2013 (UTC) Не могу добавить заявку на арбитраж Добрый день! Хочу добавить заявку на арбитраж, но при нажатии на кнопку "Создать заявку", возникает ошибка: "У вас нет разрешения редактировать страницы в пространстве имён «Арбитраж»". Каким же образом я могу добавить заявку? Речь идет об удаленной странице, в результате переписки с администратором, я получил следующий ответ: "согласно ВП:УС#Регламент ВП:ВУС этот итог может быть оспорен лишь в арбитражном комитете.". --Andrmikheev 13:47, 20 мая 2015 (UTC) : Здравствуйте! Можете прислать заявку мне через википочту, я помогу вам с ее размещением. Biathlon (User talk) 14:11, 20 мая 2015 (UTC) ш:shortcut : Не используйте шаблоны в заголовках — иначе не работают ссылки на переход к теме из истории правок и списка наблюдения. --Michgrig (talk to me) 20:29, 16 ноября 2015 (UTC) Я не понимаю, зачем во всех заявках в шаблоне само сокращение — ссылка. По мне так, ссылка не нужна. С уважением, 1234qwer1234qwer4⇝обс⇜⇝вклад⇜ 10:45, 1 ноября 2015 (UTC) * Ещё актуально.--1234qwer1234qwer4⇝обс⇜⇝вклад⇜ 18:39, 16 ноября 2015 (UTC) ** Оно вам мешает? Исправление этого поможет улучшить Википедию? --Michgrig (talk to me) 18:42, 16 ноября 2015 (UTC) *** Мешает точно. Ссылка ведёт на перенаправление на страницу, с которой идёт ссылка. Смысла нет.--1234qwer1234qwer4⇝обс⇜⇝вклад⇜ 19:18, 16 ноября 2015 (UTC) **** Так мне можно исправить? С уважением, 1234qwer1234qwer4⇝обс⇜⇝вклад⇜ 18:21, 2 декабря 2015 (UTC) Оформление заголовка таблицы В таблице со свежими заявками не хватает заголовка у столбца между столбцами "Стороны" и "Статус", а в столбце "Дата" нет выравнивания по вертикали у заголовка. — andrybak (обс) 08:48, 2 августа 2016 (UTC) : "Стороны" - это название обоих столбцов со списком участников. На всякий случай отцентровал заголовок. В столбце "Дата" выравнивание было, просто там была ещё вторая (пустая) строчка. Убрал. --DR (обс) 08:59, 2 августа 2016 (UTC) Logo Hi there, I created a logo for you. It is part of a series of logos for all arbitration committees. Please use it as you wish. Kind regards, --Sebastian Wallroth (обс.) 16:14, 23 ноября 2016 (UTC)